Down On Hold
by CandyCaneKisses101
Summary: Elena has a little sister named Clara, and she gets sucked into the supernatural business as well, Damon/OC but not tell later on, and a bit of Stefan/OC in there. Please read I know it's a suckish summary but read anyway R&R Rated T just in case previously named always


_**~Always~**_

_**Song for this story: Holding Out For a Hero by Ella Mae Bowen**_

_**Don't own nothing but Clarissa.**_

_**OC: Clarissa "Clara" Evelyn Gilbert**_

_**Status: Freshman**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Info: Youngest of the Gilbert's family, closest to her older sister Elena, best friends with Bonnie who's like another older sister to her. Shut herself out to everyone but her brother Jeremy, sister Elena, her aunt Jenna, and her friends Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline.**_

_**Personality: Shy, sweet, friendly, out-going, compassionate, and gentle.**_

_**Appearance: Slightly tan skin, not as tan as Elena's, dark brown wavy hair, rosie cheeks, and grey eyes.**_

_**Portrayed by Danielle Campbell**_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today's a new day, today has to be different. I will put on a fake smile and say "Yea, I'm okay," or "yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." I won't be the sad little girl who lost her parents, I can't. I will start letting people in, and not push them away. It's a new year to have a fresh start be a better person. It's probably the only way I'll make it through this year._

I ran down stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Toast, I can make toast." Aunt Jenna panicked as I went to poor some coffee into my awesome party animal mug, and Elena came in.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna," Elena said.

I nodded in agreement, "She's right."

I hopped up onto the counter.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked walking in.

"It's your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared."

"Relax, Aunt Jenna," I sighed.

Jeremy took the coffee Elena pored for her, and I snickered.

"Lunch money?"

"Nah, I'm good." I declined,

"I'm good," Elena declined also.

Jeremy snatched the money, and I rolled my eyes.

"Anything else?" She asked, "A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Isn't there a presentation you have today?" I asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor...Now."

I chuckled.

"Crap," She cussed, undoing her messy bun.

"Then go," Elena told her, "We'll be fine."

She sighed grabbing her bag, and left.

Elena turned to Jeremy and me.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

Jeremy scoffed, "Don't start."

He left, and Elena turned to me, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied putting on a fake smiled, which she saw right through, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Later on Bonnie was driving us to school, and Elena stared out the window.

"So Grams is telling me I'm a psychic," Bonnie said out of the blue.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, I always thought that stuff was cool.

"Yeah, our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know crazy."

I chuckled, as Bonnie went on.

"But she's going on and on about it, and I'm like put this crazy woman in a home already!"

I laughed quietly at my friend.

"But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off, and turn into little resort islands."

"Maybe you are psychic." I smiled at the thought of her being psychic, "I mean when you have predicted something and it turned out to be wrong?" I asked.

"Never," She said, she looked over at Elena, "Elena!" She exclaimed, and that snapped her back into reality, "Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I?" She asked,

"Yeah," I told her softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Bonnie, and Clara." She stuttered a bit, she turned looked towards Bonnie, "You were telling us that..." She trailed off.

"That Bonnie here is a psychic now," I smirked leaning forward.

"Right," Elena said not believing her, "Okay, then predict something, about me."

Bonnie sighed, smiling at her.

"I see..."

Something hit the window, and I clutched onto the seat, and we all gasped, while Bonnie immediately pulled over.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked looking between us, "Oh, my god! Are you two okay?"

Elena fell back into her seat, and looked at her, "It's okay, I'm fine." She lied, and they looked back at me.

"I'm alright," I said as I reluctantly let go of the seat.

"It was like a bird or something." Bonnie rushed, "It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I-we can't be freaked out by cars the rest of my life."

I nodded in agreement.

Bonnie exhaled, and looked between us again, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass."

I smirked, "Well your predictions are never wrong."

"And I predict all the sad and dark times are over, and you two are going to beyond happy."

Smiles appeared of both Elena's and mine's faces.

* * *

Later on at school all three of us walked over to our lockers.

"Major lack of Male Real Estate," Bonnie frowned, "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach,"

I rolled my eyes at my friend as she talked about the people around us, "She looks a hot-can I still say "Tranny Mess"?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"No, that's over." Elena shook her head,

"Ahh, find a man, coin phrase. It's a busy year."

I opened my locker and started shoving notebooks in it, I looked over at them when I was done, and saw them glancing at Matt.

"I still can't believe you broke up with him," I groaned I really liked him when he was dating my sister.

Elena frowned at me, and then waved at Matt.

He grabbed the books out of his locker and left, and she sighed, "He hates me."

I shook my head, "That isn't hate-"

"-That's "You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hit," Bonnie finished, and I chuckled.

"Elena, Clara," Caroline said coming over and brought us into a group hug, "Oh, my god, how are you two?" As she let go of us, "It's so good to see the both of you."

"Caroline you just saw me two weeks of go..." I trailed off, but she ignored me.

She turned to Bonnie, "How are they? Are they good?" She asked, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Caroline, we're right here." Elena smiled, "And we're fine," She answered for the both of us, "Thank you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally we're doing so much better." I answered this time,

Caroline brought us into another group hug, "Oh, you poor things."

"Okay, Caroline." Elena strained out, and Caroline finally let go off us.

"Okay, see you guys later?" She asked.

"Okay, bye!" Elena said, putting on a fake smile, and we turned towards Bonnie.

"What the holy hell just happened?" I asked, and they shook their heads at me.

"No comment," Elena said.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Bonnie sighed, as we started walking to class.

Bonnie stopped us as we were half way to History, the only class all three of us had together.

"Hold up, who's this?" She asked, as we looked into the Secretary's office, and saw a hot guy's back.

"All I see is back," Elena said.

"Yeah, but it's a hot back," I smirked still staring at him.

Elena and Bonnie chuckled at me,

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Elena scoffed, "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" She asked.

"Pretty much," Bonnie shrugged.

"I think it's pretty cool, that's she's psychic."

"Yeah, but you love the supernatural stuff," Elena remind me.

"True,"

"I'll be right back," Elena frowned, and left.

"Please be hot," Bonnie whispered to herself, and I chuckled.

The boy turned around, and stared at Bonnie and me, as he walked away, but his stare lingered on me.

Bonnie started following him, and I rolled my eyes at her, and walked to history.

I took my seat behind Elena, and doodled in my notebook; I did look up a couple of times and caught Elena glancing at the new kid.

Elena and I's phone buzzed, and we glanced at each other before reading it.

_Hawt-e staring both of u._

_~Bonnie_

Elena and I glanced at each other again, and I quickly glanced at the new kid, and saw that Bonnie was right, and I awkwardly waved before looking down at my notebook.

* * *

After school Elena and I walked to the cemetery, and sat against Mom and Dad's gravestones, and we both started writing in our diaries.

_Dear diary,_

_I ended up making it through the day, hallelujah. I must've said "Yea, I'm okay." A trillion times, I lied every time I said it though, but no one noticed expect Bonnie and Elena. Most people really don't care for the real answer._

A black crow flew onto the gravestone, and I glanced over at Elena, who saw it to,

"Okay," She sighed, "Hi bird."

The bird squawked, "Well you're not creepy or anything little birdie." I sighed, as Elena went back to writing in her diary, fog started emerging out of nowhere, and I tapped Elena's arm, getting scared.

Elena got up, and walked over to squawking bird, "Shoo!" The bird finally flew away, "That's what I thought."

Elena turned around, and the bird I heard the bird squawk above my head, and I jumped up, and moved behind Elena, holding our bags in our hand.

Elena grabbed my opened hand, and pulled me along with her.

I looked behind me, and saw a man behind a gravestone.

Elena saw it too, and squeezed my hand hard, as she started running pulling me along, so I wouldn't lose her.

Elena tripped, pulling me down with her, and we landed against a tree.

"Ugh," I groaned in pain, and clutched my leg.

We got up quickly again, and turned to face the new kid.

"You two okay?" He asked.

We were both breathing heavily.

"Were you following us?" She asked.

"No, I, uh, I just-I saw you two fall."

Elena got in front of me protectively again, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," She said not believing him.

"I'm visiting, I have family here."

"Oh," Elena said realizing how completely insensitive she was, "Wow, tackless-"

I cut her off, "We're sorry, we're just a little freaked out, because there was this fog, and then back at our parent's headstone there was this creepy bird, and it was all very scary movie like for a second."

Elena nodded in agreement, and chuckled at me, before turning back at the new kid, "I'm Elena, and this is Clara my little sister."

"I'm Stefan," Stefan said with a nod.

"I know," Elena said smiling, "We all have history together."

"And we both have English, and French." Stefan added.

"Right,"

Stefan than pulled a leave out of Elena's hair, and I resisted the urge to aw at them.

"Thanks," She smiled.

I started to feel awkward being there,

"That's a...uh cool ring," I said awkwardly, noticing a big ring on his finger.

"Oh, um, it's a family ring, yeah." He smiled at us, "I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just a ring right? Plus it's antique, I for one like that kind of stuff," I shrugged.

He looked down, and back at me, "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked and I stared at him confuse.

"Uh..." I trailed off, Elena guided me to a bench, and she rolled my jean legged up, and inhaled sharply.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, as I saw a cut oozing blood.

"That's not pretty," Elena sighed.

We looked over at him, and saw he wasn't looking at us, "You okay?" Elena asked.

He nodded his head, "You two should go, and take care of that."

Elena rolled down my jean, "It's just a bit of blood." I tried reassuring him, but he disappeared.

I looked over at Elena, "You got you're self a creepy one,"

She rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

Later on Elena and I were heading down to the Mystic Falls Grill.

We're meeting Bonnie at the grill," Elena told Aunt Jenna as we walked passed her.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, "Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Elena and I chuckled at her,

"Well done," I praised her.

"Seriously, great job, Aunt Jenna." Elena complimented her.

We headed to the door, and Elena opened it, to relief Stefan!

Elena gasped, "Oh,"

"Sorry, I was just about to knock." He said, "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...Strange."

"No worries," Elena sighed, "I get it, and blood makes you squeamish,"

The both chuckled, and I stood there awkwardly.

"Um, something like that."

He looked towards me, "How's your leg?" He asked.

"It's fine," I shrugged, "Wasn't anything major."

"How did you know where we live?" Elena cut in.

"It's a small town; I asked the first person I saw."

Elena softly nodded her head, and Stefan pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Um, I thought you two might want these back."

He handed us our diaries, and I sighed in relief.

"Oh, we must've dropped them." Elena said, as she took hers, and Stefan handed me mine, "I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't... read it."

"Really?" I asked shocked, most guys would've jumped right at it.

"Why not?" Elena asked, "Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"Um...I think I'll just meet you at the Grill, Lanes." I said using her nickname I gave her when I was eight.

"Oh-um okay,"

"Nice seeing you Stefan," I smiled.

"Nice seeing you to!" He called back.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to the Grill, when I got there I took a seat over by Matt and Bonnie

"How are you and Elena doing?" Matt asked me.

"-Their mom and dad just died just died, how do you think?" Bonnie cut in and I sighed.

"We're doing fine, just putting on a good face...to people who we don't know very well, it's been four months Matt," I sighed sadly.

My parents died...they drove off a bridge...Elena and me, were in the back seat, we made it...but they didn't I guess.

"Has she said anything about me," Matt asked looking between us.

"Oh no," Bonnie and I said in unison, raising our hands up.

"We're so not getting in the middle; you pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie finished.

"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me."

I sighed.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie shrugged.

The doors opened, and we all turned to see Elena walking in with Stefan.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked looking between us.

We watched as Matt walked up to them,

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Stefan." Stefan said, and they shook hands.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Mm-hmm and moved when I was still very young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away,"

I gave him a sympathetic smiled, when he looked over at Elena and I, but more towards Elena.

"I'm sorry, any siblings?" She asked.

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan," Caroline cut in, "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a Back-To-School thing at the Falls." Bonnie informed him,

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena, and I smirked.

"Of course she is," I told him, before she could reject.

* * *

The next day we were in history, and I doodled in my notebook.

I wasn't really paying any attention to what Mr. Tanner was saying.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." I heard Elena say in front of me.

"What about you Clarissa?" I looked up from my notebook, and at Mr. Tanner.

"I'm sorry, Mr. T, what was the question?" I asked, and the class giggled/chuckled at me.

Mr. Tanner glared at me.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, Elena and Clarissa, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

I sighed sadly, and bit my lip.

Mr. Tanner you're jackass.

"There were 346 casualties," Stefan spoke up, "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct," Mr. Tanner said looking over at him, "Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"Distance," Stefan answered.

"Well, very well, except of course, there were no civilian casualties; in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir."

I looked between Mr. Tanner and Stefan this is going to be interesting.

"Confederates soldiers, they fired on the church, believe it to be housing weapons. They were wrong; it was a night of great loss."

I smirked,

"The founder's archives are, huh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

I small spread across my face, and I snickered at Mr. Tanner.

* * *

Later on we went to the Back-To-School party, and I hung out with Elena, and Bonnie.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."

I rolled my eyes at her,

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing into his soul."

I laughed at my friend, and turned to Elena, "Maybe you and him, will have one of those epic romances."

We all chuckled.

"So, where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"I don't know, you tell us, you're the psychic one."

Bonnie tilted her head, "Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams said I have to concentrate."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "You need a crystal ball," I smirked; I picked up a beer bottle, and held it out for Bonnie.

Bonnie reached out to take it from me, but her eyes widen when she touched it, and she instantly pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was weird, when I touched you, I saw a crow."

I glanced over at Elena, and back at Bonnie, "What?"

"A crow," She repeated, "There was fog, a man, and I'm drunk. It's the drinking there's nothing psychic about it."

She took the beer bottle away from me, and I looked at her worriedly, "Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill."

She hurried away, and Elena and I exchanged worried looks.

Elena turned around, and gasped.

I turned around, when she gasped, and saw Stefan.

"Hi," He said.

Elena chuckled, "Hi."

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked.

"Sort of," I answered, and turned to Elena, "I'm going to check up on Bonnie,"

Before she could answer, I hurried away to find Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you okay?" I asked as I saw her taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah," She answered, "I'm fine, it was nothing."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, alright, can I have a beer?" I asked.

"Elena would kill me if I give you one, so...no, sorry."

I shrugged, "It's cool."

We talked about Elena and Stefan more, and how they'd be so cute together.

"Somebody help!" We heard Elena shout, and we exchanged worried looks.

We saw Jeremy, and Elena carrying an unconscious Vickie.

We rushed towards them.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked.

"Somebody, call an ambulance."

"I'm already on it," I said dialing the number.

"911 what's your emergency?" The 911 operator asked.

"Um theirs an unconscious girl here; and she's losing blood, from an animal attack." I rushed,

"What's her name?"

"Vickie Donovan."

"The ambulance are on they're way,"

"Thank you," I sighed and hung up.

I looked up, and saw Stefan slowly back away from the crowd.

* * *

_**Third Person.**_

Stefan ran into the boarding house, and quickly went in shouting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."

Stefan ran upstairs to his room, and a black crow flew into the room, and across his face.

"Damon," He said turning around to the balcony.

"Hello, brother." He smirked,

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," Damon smirked, "Your hairs different, I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon," Stefan said.

"Thank God, I couldn't take another day of the nineties, that horrible grudge look?" Dam chuckled, "Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I miss my little brother,"

"You hate small towns." Stefan reminded him, "It's boring, there's nothing for you to do."

Damon leaned his head back, "I've manage to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah, that can be a problem...for you." Damon smirked,

Stefan glared at him, "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena. Of course there is her sister... Clara."

Stefan just stared at him.

* * *

**_Clara's POV_**

I stood next to Elena as we watch Matt leave off with his sister in the ambulance.

"Hey," Bonnie said walking up to us, "We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news."

I yawned, I was tired.

"I gotta take Jeremy and Clara home," Elena sighed.

"You guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that, but whatever I saw, or think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"That's it just the beginning."

I bit my lip.

* * *

_**Third person**_

"She took my breath away...Clara," Damon said moving around the room, "Clara's a dead ringer for Victoria, and Elena's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Stefan stepped towards Damon,

"Is it working, Stefan?" Damon asked, "Being around them? Being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They're not Katherine and Victoria," Stefan said slowly.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah?" Damon asked shoving Stefan, "Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it," Stefan warned.

Damon shoved him again, "Let's do it. Together," Damon said, "I saw a couple of girls out there." Damon said slapping Stefan on the side of the head, "Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's go straight for Elena and Clara!"

Stefan shoved Damon back, "Stop it!" He yelled.

"Imagine what their blood taste like!" Damon provoked him, "I can."

Stefan faced transformed into his vampire face; and growled at his brother, "I said stop!"

Stefan then pushed him and his brother out the window, and he groaned getting up.

"I was impressed, I give it a six." Damon said leaning against a bush, "Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised."

Stefan glared at his brother.

"Very good with the whole face-" Damon imitated Stefan, "Thing, it was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" Stefan asked, "But wherever you go, people die."

"That's given," Damon shrugged.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation," Damon smirked.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery," Damon reminded him, pushing himself off the bush, "So I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from them. Stay away from Clara she's too young to be brought into this mess."

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked, "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof ashes to ashes."

Stefan gulped, while Damon chuckled.

"Relax, it's right here."

Damon held out the ring, and Stefan took it cautiously. When Stefan was putting on the ring, Damon grabbed him by the next, and his face transformed. Damon threw Stefan into the gate, and Stefan rolled back over groaning.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again; I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach!" Damon called out walking back into the house.

* * *

_**Clara's POV**_

I yawned as I walked out of the bathroom, and into my room, I changed into my Pajama's and sat on my window ledge.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn't perfect at all. Things happened, and I thought I could change my ways, getting through Mom and Dad's death is hard. The rest of the world has moved on...but I haven't there's not a day were I don't think about them once. I can't keep pretending for other people even if it makes them happy...I wanna enjoy my life again, and not be that sad little girl...but I can't. It's not that easy every bad things stay with you, and you can't ignore them no matter how hard you try. You just have to be ready for when the good things come, so when it comes you can be invited in, because you earned it._

I sighed, shutting my diary, and crawling under my sheets, I glanced at the picture of Mom and Dad smiling and laughing before shutting of my lamp, and waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Clara's outfits are on my profile, and there also on my Polyvore accounted named CanyCaneKisses101**_

_**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**_

_**signing out,**_

_**CandyCaneKisses101**_


End file.
